Me and You
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Jame has been with the boys for over half a year and she is the one who always has to take drunk Dean Winchetser back to the motel room.  This is a requested oneshot for DeanFanGirl


**Oneshot requested by DeanFanGirl. Sorry for the delay and the shortness of it. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural.**

As much as I hated alcohol , I was helping the drunk Dean get back to the motel room we were sharing. We finished a gig and the first thing he decided to do was getting a drink. Well, more precisely the whole bar's alcohol. He started with beer and then turned to shots.

"You are really beautiful" He slurred and I sighed " You know I could get you a role in a movie, right?" He draped his arm around my shoulder and neared me even more to him.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically as I tried to maintain the balance.

"Yes" He smiled drunkenly at me and I shook my head. "Why don't you come with me and I show you the script of the movie?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed at his attempts of getting on my pants.

"Sure" I agreed just hoping that eh would leave me drive peacefully. However, he did not. He was constantly running his hands over my thighs and I was swatting them away. He tried kissing me, but I shoved him away. Once I parked the car in front of the motel we were staying I sighed relived when I saw the room's lights on.

"Come on, buddy" I said as I made him stand up. He hugged em as he licked my neck. "Ugh, stop it"

"You are going to love the script" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sure that you are going to like what would happen once we get inside the room" I whispered back and he shivered.

"What are we waiting for?" He grabbed my hand before running to the door, well more like trying to run as he was tumbling everything that crossed his path. I laughed as he searched for the keys and Sam opened the door. "Hey, Sammy, get out of the room, I have a script to show to this fine lady" Sam looked at me who was trying to stifle my laughter.

"Sure" Sam answered getting out of the room " Have a nice night" He said amused.

"Let's go, sugar" Dean yanked me inside the room and neared me. "So how about we start with the script" He slurred kissing down my neck.

"Sure" I shivered under his touch and got away form him. He smirked before trying to kiss me in the lips. " How about we start getting comfortable?" I suggested.

"Great idea!" He exclaimed and started taking his clothes off. Once he was in his boxers he looked at me. "How about I help you with those unnecessary clothes" He started taking my jacket off.

"Oh, but I want to make it special" I said as I walked to the bathroom taking my hoodie off. "See you in a minute. don't fall asleep" I said as I threw my hoodie to him, who caught it eagerly. I softly laughed as I waited 15 minutes inside the bathroom for him to fall asleep.

I have been with the Winchester for over half a year, and whenever we finished a gig, Dean Winchester would get completely drunk and start flirting with me. I always used the same moves and got him fall asleep before anything more serious could happen. He always kissed my neck. He always touched my thighs, but whenever he tried to kiss me in the lips, I would back away or shove him away. I liked him a lot, in fact, I was in love with him, but I wouldn't let him make me one of his one night stands.

"So, you did it again!" Sam exclaimed as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yep, I'm a professional , right now" I laughed and Sam joined me.

" You know, you are the first woman who has not succumbed to his charms" Sam commented.

"You have no idea how hard it is to me" I thought for myself. "Well, maybe, I'm special and he doesn't want anything with me, in the end" I said out loud.

"Yes, you are special, of that I'm sure" Sam said before laying on the couch.

"Hey, you know htat sounded as an insult" I protested as I laid down on the bed.

"I didn't it mean it like an insult." Sam smiled and turned around on the couch. "Good night, Jame"

Good night, Sammy"

"It's Sam!" He muttered and I chuckled. I heard Dean mumble something on his dreams before sleep took over me.

Next day I woke up with the feeling of someone running his fingers through my hair. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Dean sitting next to me on the bed.

"Morning, Dean" I said groggily

"Morning" He answered with a hoarse voice.

"How is your head?" I asked amused as he kept running his fingers through my dark brown hair.

"Like hell" He chuckled and looked at me straight in my eyes. He cherished my cheek and I just looked at his beautiful hazel eyes with my dark brown ones. He was lowering himself so that he was face to face with me.

"I have to take a shower" I announced nervously before getting up.

"Yeah, sure." He said in a somewhat sad voice. "I'll wait here till you get out of the bathroom…. Or we could have a shower together and save time and water" He smirked and I threw him a pillow.

Another gig passed and, as always, Dean was getting himself drunk. Sam thought that I should be the one to take Dean back to the room, as always. So, I picked the drunk Dean and walked with him to the car. He tried various times touching me in places where he should not. I shoved or swatted his hands away. As always, I would leave him alone and semi naked on the bed waiting for him to fall asleep. However, tonight it was different because as I was changing into my pajamas, Dean entered the bathroom.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked covering my exposed bra.

"Well, you were making me wait much" He pouted and neared me and I backed away till I almost fell on the bathtub if it was not for the strong arms of Dean around my waist.

"You said you wanted to make it special" He placed a loose lock of hair behind my ear. "What should we do to make it special?" He asked cherishing my cheek and, then, placing his hand on my neck.

"I think you should go to sleep, you know you are drunk and all that" I tried to cover my nervousness.

"Sugar" He started pecking my cheek "I'm not drunk" My eyes widened "Sam told me everything you do to take me back to the motel room" He confessed as he pecked my other cheek.

"You have no idea how easy it was" I walked away form him, but as I was about to exit the bathroom he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around so I bumped into his chest.

"You have how difficult it was for em to resist these lips" He cherished my lips with his thumb

"Dean" I started nervously "Sam is coming and…"

"He is not coming. He knows everything" Dean confessed as he pecked my lips.

"Dean" I sighed nervously against his lips.

"Yes" He sighed too.

"Don't play" I whispered looking at his eyes.

"I won't" He answered before crashing his lips in a full of passion kiss.


End file.
